The Cragen Mystery
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: Mysterious phone calls? Cragen acting strangely? What can it all mean? It's up to the rest of the detectives of the SVU squad to figure out what the heck is going on. First SVU fic. Please review
1. Chapter 1

A. N. Okay, this is my first ever SVU fic...so please, please don't flame me. I apologize if I totally get the characters wrong.AnywayI noticed there don't seem to be enough Cragen stories so I thought I'd add this.

* * *

Captain Cragen walked quickly into the 16th precinct. Taking a quick sweep of the area he saw Fin working at his desk. Quietly he tried to sneak past him. 

"Morning, Captain," Munch called out suddenly,approaching himwith a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

Cragen turned in suprise, a worried look on his face. Fin glanced up.

"Oh, morning, John," Cragen muttered, "Fin."

"Something wrong?" Fin asked, catching the look on Cragen's face.

"You mean other then the coffee," Munch interjected before taking a sip.

Fin shot him a glare and turned back to Cragen.

"No, nothing's wrong," Cragen mumbled. But even as he said it he pulled his jacket, that was drapped thickly over his hand, closer, "Why would you think something's wrong."

"Well, maybe the fact that you're pulling your jacket into a vice grip," Fin replied.

Cragen looked at him, annoyed. Quickly he loosened his hold on the jacket.

"It's nothing," he said walking to his office, "Just a lot of things on my mind...," he wandered in and shut the door loudly.

"Okay," Fin said, staring at the door, "That was just weird."

"No, not really," Munch replied taking a seat at his desk.

Fin turned to look at him incredulously.

"What are you talking about?" he exclaimed, "When have you ever seen Cragen act like that?"

"Never," replied Munch, a thoughtful expression on his face, "Which is why it makes perfect sense..."

"This isn't another one of your conspiracy theories is it?" Fin interrupted immediately.

Munch looked over his glasses at him, "Maybe, why?"

" No reason."

"Well, like I was saying..."

"John."

"Yeah."

"Shut up, I have work to do."

With that Fin went back to filing reports, oblivious to Munch rolling his eyes and muttering about being underappreciated. The Cragen mystery was forgotten.

* * *

Okay, chapter one complete. Please tell me what you think...reviews are appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Detective Elliot Stabler was the last one to enter the precinct that morning. Throwing his jacket over his chair, he looked over at Munch and Fin's desk to see the two detectives and Olivia in a fierce debate.In fact none of them had noticed he had come in.Walking over he could here snippets of their conversation.

"Please, it's probably just another case that was given to him," Olivia argued.

"Then why hasn't he told any of us," Munch countered back, "You would think by now that he'd of called in Fin or me. He knew we were here."

"I don't know," Olivia replied, "Maybe he's waiting till we're all here."

"That still doesn't explain why he was clutching his coat so tightly," Fin interrupted, "Explain that."

Olivia shrugged, "How should I know?"

Deciding that the conversation was going on to long without him, Elliot loudly cleared his throat. The other three detectives instantly looked at him.

"Oh, Elliot," Olivia said, "I didn't see you come in."

"I kinda figured that," Elliot replied, smiling. Munch and Fin gave him a quick hello.

"So how was your weekend?" Olivia asked.

Elliot seemed to consider, "It was pretty good," then getting to the point he said, "So what were you guys argueing about?"

"Oh, that," Olivia said,shooting a glance at Munch and Fin, "Munch and Fin seem to think something up with Cragen. They said he was acting weird when he came in today."

"Really," Elliot said as the two partners walked back and sat at their desks, "Maybe it's a case that was handed down to him."

"See, that's what I thought," Olivia replied, "And that's what I told them. But, you know how those two are."

Elliot nodded. Then, as if on cue, Cragen opened his door and motioned to Elliot.

"Elliot, could you come here for a sec."

"Sure," Elliot replied, standing up. Olivia looked up at him and shrugged. Elliot walked into Cragen's office.

"Close the door."

Elliot shut the door and took a seat in front of the captain's desk.

"So what is it?" he asked, "Another case?"

"Yes and no," Cragen replied. at Elliot's confused expression he said, "Yes, we have a case. A two year old was brought in to St. Mary's by her mother. There was suspicious bruising on her arms, legs, and body."

"You're thinking child abuse?" Elliot questioned.

"Possibly, but I can't be sure," Cragen replied, "I want you and Olivia to check it out."

"Okay," Elliot replied preparing to go get his partner.

"Oh, one more thing," Cragen said. At that moment the phone rang.

"Hello," Cragen replied, suddenly he looked paler, "No, no of course not...I know it's yours...What?...Fine, fine I'll be right there."

"Sorry, Elliot, but this will have to wait," Cragen said quickly grabbing his jacket and heading out the door, "Why don't you and Munch go check out the little girl, hear her story."

"Wait, I thought you said..." Elliot started, but it was to late. Cragen was practically running out of the precinct.

Elliot shook his head. Fin and Munch were right, Cragen was acting really strange.Quietly he closed the door and headed to his desk.

Grabbing his jacket he called to Munch, "John, grab your coat. We need to go down to St. Mary's."

"Whose the victim?" Munch replied, instantly standing up and getting his coat on.

"A two year old girl," Elliot replied as the two walked out, "Mother brought her in with suspicious bruising. Cragen wants us to check for child abuse."

"Two years old," Munch muttered. Elliot saw his eyes darken, even under his already dark glasses, "I don't see why people have kids if all they're going to do is beat them up."

"I don't know," Elliot replied, getting into the driver seat, "I just don't know.


End file.
